csofandomcom-20200223-history
X-TRACKER
|altername = TMSR星幻流光 (TW/ HK) 【暮光】F2000 (CN) |type = Assault rifle |source = Top 50 Premium Decoder |price = $5500 |zombiez = 26 |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damage = 219 |damageB = 2013 |damageC = 3763 |accuracy = 90% |recoil = 6% |rateoffire = 91% |weightloaded = 0% |knockback = 11% |stun = 61% |magazine = 50 / 100 |fire = Automatic |ammotype = |reloadtime = 2.0 seconds (60 frames) |addon = |used = |system = lockongun |date = Korea 5 September 2019 |weight = 0% }}X-TRACKER is a assault rifle in Counter-Strike Online. Overview A cutting-edge assault rifle fitted with the TRACKER Missile System. It can lock onto enemies and fire up to 10 micro-missiles, destroying the target. Advantages *Very high damage *Very high accuracy *Very low recoil *High rate of fire *Large magazine size *Short reload time *Homing missiles after marking with the lock-on function *Allows hit-markers function. Disadvantages *Expensive price *Hard to obtain *Easily run dry *High level in Zombie Z Release date *South Korea: 5 September 2019. *China: 11 September 2019. *TW/ HK: 11 September 2019. *CSN:Z: 2 October 2019. Tips * This weapon is able to really efficiently target opponents, so even though an enemy could be well out of reach attempting to fire the missiles at targets despite where they are will prove to be worthy as you're more than likely to hit them. * It is not recommended to activate the scope unless an enemy has been detected, reason being it limits your HUD and gives you a false scale and sense of distance as well as being difficult to switch back into primary mode. * While activating 'Deadly Shot' try to go for several targets then wait until the skill has timed out, assuming you have Lycanthrope's buff the Deadly Shot skill will come back after 30 seconds, but by hitting those additional enemies and making sure not to kill then, the X-Tracker system would still be able to track those targets in the head essentially giving you a free Deadly Shot. * Headshots on this weapon much like Magnum Launcher or Gae Bolg is not 100% dead accurate reason being there is still a small chance that the target would survive the initial impact but would die to an explosion which therefore is not considered a "head-shot" and will also drain your Deadly Shot ability if you have it toggled. Comparison to AUG Guardian= ; Positive *Cheaper (-$1000) *Higher damage *Lighter (+4% speed) ; Neutral *Same accuracy (90%) *Same recoil (6%) *Same stun power (61%) *Same magazine size (50) *Same ammo type (.50 BMG) *Same reload time (2.0 seconds) ; Negative *Higher level requirement in Zombie Z (+2) *Lower rate of fire (-1%) *Lower knockback power (-1%) |-| M249 Phoenix= ; Positive *Cheaper (-$3500) *Higher damage *Lower recoil (-3%) *Higher rate of fire (+1%) *Stronger stun power (+11%) *Shorter reload time (-2.5 seconds) *Lighter (-14% speed reduction) ; Neutral *Same ammo type (.50 BMG) ; Negative *Higher level requirement in Zombie Z *Lower accuracy (-4%) *Lower knockback power (-2%) *Smaller magazine size (-50) *Available in limited quantity (+2) Gallery lockongun viewmodel.png|View model lockongun viewmodelB.png|Ditto, TRACKER mode activated lockongun viewmodelC.png|Using TRACKER mode File:Lockongun.gif|Store Preview File:Lockongun_kr.jpg|Korea poster File:Lockongun_cn.jpg|China poster File:Lockongun_csnz.jpg|CSN:Z poster File:Lockongun_conceptart.png|Concept art Vlcsnap-2019-09-06-07h02m34s055.png|Ditto, disarmed File:Muzzleflash102.gif|Muzzle flash File:Lockongun_hud.png|HUD icon Shoot sound TRACKER sound Trivia *This weapon is based off of the FN F2000. *It is the second primary in the Transcendence Series to not include the original weapon's name in its own name, after Infinity Laser Fist, which is not based off of any weapon. Category:Assault rifle